


Secret Santa

by AlleyMichaelis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Christmas, M/M, Secret Santa, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Charlie Bradbury, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Gabriel, Teen Gabriel (Supernatural), Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/pseuds/AlleyMichaelis
Summary: Meg, siendo la fabulosa chica que es, decide organizar un pequeño intercambio en el grupo, pero cuando la oportunidad se presenta, hacer de Cupido quizás sea su buena acción del año, aunque sea un poco fuera de temporada. Cinco días, cinco regalos. Después de todo, era sólo un inocente intercambio de regalos, ¿qué podía pasar?oCas es el Santa Secreto de Dean Winchester, y puede que Meg sea más inteligente que los dos idiotas enamorados juntos.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hay una imagen de tumblr circulando por ahí. Sí, bueno, el fic está basado en ella.  
> ¿La tengo? Nope.  
> ¿Debería ser más organizada con estas cosas? Probablemente.

Cuando Castiel llegó, Sam se estaba parando de la mesa y miraba mortalmente a Dean, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se colgó la mochila en el hombro y caminó hasta el fondo de la cafetería para encontrarse con su novio, al que sonrió abiertamente. Dean estaba casi lanzando espuma por la boca. Cas miró la espalda de Sam por unos momentos, extrañado.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Castiel a su mejor amigo, botando la mochila llena de libros al piso y apoderándose de las papas de la hamburguesa de Dean.

–¡Hey! Son mías – reclamó el rubio, mas no hizo ningún intento de recuperarlas. Cas masticó una lentamente mientras esperaba a que el otro hablara.

La cafetería estaba atascada a esa hora del día, parecía como si todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Kansas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para congregarse en la cafetería. Todos. Exactamente a la misma hora. Castiel ni siquiera entendía el motivo, no es como si la comida fuera tan buena, de todos modos, la mayoría estaba algo rancia o de dudosa textura y sabor, y no había suficientes asientos disponibles, de hecho era una maravilla que Dean hubiera conseguido una mesa. Por otro lado, el olor a pan quemado y a muffins empalagosos y seguramente resecos no era muy agradable, y ambas cosas combinadas –demasiada gente y olores dudosos– eran la descripción ideal de lo que él preferiría _no_ estar haciendo en ese mismo instante, por lo que Cas tomó sus papas y la hamburguesa intacta de Dean, se colgó la mochila al hombro y le hizo una seña para indicarle que lo siguiera. Aún enfurruñado, Dean tomó su propia mochila y lo siguió, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando y fulminando con la mirada a alguna persona de la Cas no se molestó en averiguar su identidad.  Notó que pocos segundos después de que ellos se fueran, unos chicos de primer año se sentaron en la mesa, visiblemente aliviados por haber encontrado un lugar.

Salieron de la cafetería y el fresco y frío aire les dio la bienvenida, nada que ver con el encerrado y caliente de la cafetería. Ya afuera y con una ventana disponible, Castiel se dio cuenta de por qué todos habían decidido amontonarse en la cafetería; estaba nevando. A muchos no les agradaba especialmente el frío característico del invierno y preferían la calidez del interior, siendo así que los que normalmente pasaban las horas libres en el patio, se congregaban en la cafetería. Caminaron por los pasillos por unos minutos hasta encontrar un salón vacío al que entraron. Dean se sentó en el escritorio con naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso, y poco después Castiel lo imitó, entregándole su comida una vez sentado.

–Así que, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó?

Dean le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa, tomó un trago de una lata de refresco que había sacado de su mochila y contestó, aún enfadado.

–¡Sam no me escucha! ¿Qué le ve a ese, de todos modos? No es más que una molestia, pero el señor “Soy perfecto y voy a ir a Harvard” prefiere estar con él que hacerme caso a mí, ¡Soy su hermano mayor! –Gritó Dean ante la mirada atenta de Cas –Maldito sea ese bromista*.

–Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hermano –Contestó Cas sin alterarse, levantando una ceja. Dean se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Cas suspiró pesadamente, como una persona que ya había afrontado esa situación antes. Muchas veces. Miles de veces. –Dean, Gabe no es una mala persona y lo sabes; puede ser un poco pesado a veces… Pero quiere mucho a Sam, e incluso lo trata mejor que a cualquiera de nosotros; Se la pasa peleando con Michael y Lucy, y tampoco es que su relación conmigo sea como la tuya con Sam.

–Aun así no me agrada. –Dean se cruzó de brazos y Castiel suspiró.

–Llevan casi un año juntos, no vas a lograr que rompan –Dean iba a replicar cuando el agudo timbre sonó y el pasillo se llenó de las voces de los estudiantes que salían de sus clases o se dirigían a otra diferente. Dean levantó la vista y alzó los brazos.

–¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué? –dijo dramáticamente, a lo que Castiel rio. –Me toca historia –dijo, como si no supieran de memoria el horario del otro.

–Química. Nos vemos en francés, hasta luego.

Castiel bajó de un salto del escritorio y tiró la bolsa de papas vacía en el bote de basura del salón antes de salir bajo la atenta mirada del otro. En cuanto Cas salió de su vista, Dean suspiró y bajó del escritorio, su salón estaba del otro lado del pasillo, pero la idea de quedarse ahí y saltarse la clase parecía cada vez más tentadora, o al menos lo parecía hasta que recordó que sus notas en esa materia no estaban ni cerca de ser buenas, bufó y atravesó el abarrotado pasillo entre empujones y codazos. A lo lejos vio a Sam y a Gabriel recargados en un casillero, riendo y tomados de la mano. Bufó y siguió empujando gente.

––––

–No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto, no están haciendo nada malo –Incluso dos horas después Dean seguía molesto y decidido a darle a Gabriel una muerte larga y dolorosa. Cas seguía intentando hacerlo entrar en razón mientras esperaban a que entrara el maestro de francés. En ese salón las bancas eran dobles, y ellos dos siempre se sentaban juntos, aunque en esos momentos por los incesantes quejidos de Dean, el moreno estaba considerando la idea de cambiarse de asiento con Meg, Ana estaba sentada a su lado, pero la chica era muy dulce y probablemente no tendría problema en cambiarse con Dean para dejarle a él asiento con Meg, de hecho, tenía entendido que Dean le gustaba… No, pensándolo bien, cambiar de asiento quizás no era una idea tan buena.

Meg se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a todo el salón con cara de odio absoluto, algo normal en ella. Cas era el único que la veía, todos los demás estaban muy ocupados hablando o jugando o riendo, ella sólo se quedó ahí parada por unos segundos, y ante la mirada extrañada del moreno, le guiñó un ojo.

–Chicos, calma, tengo que decirles algo –todos siguieron hablando –Chicos… ¡Hey! ¡Escúchenme!... MALDITA SEA CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ.

Ante el grito de Meg todos se callaron y la miraron levemente asustados, Meg enojada nunca era algo que augurara muchos años de vida para ellos. El silencio era sepulcral. La chica sonrió inocentemente antes de seguir hablando.

–Gracias. Ahora, ya habíamos hablado del Santa secreto, quien quiera entrar deme su nombre en un papelito máximo al final del día, hoy en la tarde les diré quién les toca. Eso es todo.

Meg volvió a su asiento y en cuanto se sentó todos volvieron a habla. La escena de Meg había servido para que Dean se callara y dejara de hablar de Sam y Gabe, ahora el rubio lo miraba sonriendo y con una mirada cómplice.

–Cas, amigo, ¿vas a entrar?

–Todavía no sé, Dean. –Se encogió de hombros.

–¡Vamos Cas, será divertido!

–Lo voy a pensar.

Dean iba a decir algo más, pero el profesor entró al salón y les sonrió abiertamente, y cuando los maestros sonríen nunca puede ser algo bueno.

–Buenos días alumnos –sólo unos pocos contestaron –Como sé que todos ustedes son muy buenos amigos por como los vi hablar hace un momento, por hoy cambiarán de parejas –todos protestaron –Rápido, no tenemos todo el día.

Ana, que estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante junto con Meg, se giró para verlos y sonrió mientras decía.

–Dean, ¿te molesta si me siento contigo? –Bueno, al parecer Cas sí se tendría que cambiar de lugar después de todo.

–Para nada –contestó él para luego dirigirse a Cas –¿Tienes donde sentarte?

–Supongo que haré equipo con Meg. Si no te molesta, claro –se dirigió a la chica, y ella se encogió de hombros.

–Ven aquí, lindo unicornio, no me gusta esperar.

Castiel se colgó la mochila, tomó las cosas que había puesto sobre la mesa -no había caso en guardarlas, a fin de cuentas, las tendría que sacar dentro de poco tiempo- y se levantó de su silla, o bueno, su ex silla, ahora era de Ana. La chica le sonrió y le dio las gracias al pasar junto a él. No era fácil odiarla, era realmente encantadora. Meg lo recibió con un ronroneo y moviendo sus dedos como si fueran garras.

–También me alegra verte Meg. –la chica le dio un codazo amistoso. Poco después, el profesor anotó el trabajo en el pizarrón y comenzaron a trabajar en silencio.

– _Si ça te dérange autant, dit le lui !_ –dijo Meg un rato después al notar la expresión de Cas, estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretando su pluma más de lo debido. Las risas de Dean y Ana se escuchaban demasiado altas, a su consideración. El profesor los miró sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada, podían haber apostado a que era porque estaban hablando en francés.  – _Tu n'as rien à perdre._

 _–Ouai, seulement la possibilité que ne me parle plus. Pour toujours_ – Meg rodó los ojos.

– _Ça n'arrivera pas_ _._

– _Tu n'en sais rien_. –Cas bajó la mirada, asegurándose de que sus ojos quedaran fuera de la vista de la chica, prefería evitar la humillación total, muchas gracias.

A Meg le parecía ridículo. Cas sufría porque cualquier ser vivo se acercara a Dean, pero nunca se atrevería a decir nada, y Dean –sospechosamente– hacía todo lo posible por alejar a todos de Castiel ¿qué acaso ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de nada?

Por su parte, Castiel trataba de concentrarse en traducir el texto que les había repartido el profesor, pero la risa de Dean resonando en sus oídos parecía destinada a no dejarlo trabajar, y el saber que era risa era provocada por Ana sólo lo hacía sentirse peor. Es decir, la chica era muy bonita, y encantadora, y… tenía buenos pechos, eso es en lo que los chicos se fijaban, ¿no? Incluso su nariz era linda. Y claro, también estaba el hecho de que era una chica, y Dean era la persona más hetero que Castiel había conocido en su vida, nunca se fijaría en él, y ni loco arruinaría la amistad que tenían por declararse cuando sabía que nunca sería correspondido.

Mordisqueó la goma de su lápiz, sumergido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a todo menos a las estruendosas risas a su espalda. Sí, estaba tan jodido. El amor era complicado por sí solo, todos sabían que no era algo fácil, pero Cas no tenía suficiente con enamorarse como cualquier persona normal y corriente, no, tenía que enamorarse de su mejor amigo, y tenía que enamorarse de un hombre. De su mejor amigo HOMBRE, para ser exactos, quien era la definición andante de hetero.

Sí, tan jodido.

A su defensa, Dean tampoco había cooperado mucho en ese asunto `no-enamoramiento´, es decir, más de una vez lo había visto medio desnudo después de gimnasia, y además pareciera como si cada pequeña cosa que hacía estaba planificada para seducirlo. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de los sonidos que soltaba cuando comía algo que le gustaba? Aunque no se estaba quejando, no. También podía mencionar sus preciosos hoyuelos, o su perenne intento de cantar las canciones que le gustaban, desafinando a propósito para hacerlo reír. O la vez cuando lo había llevado a un bar y la salvó de una insinuante mujer, presentándose como su novio, cosa que los dejó riendo por semanas. O la vez que se habían quedado hasta la madrugada estudiando para un examen de álgebra y al despertar la cabeza de Dean estaba cómodamente recargada en su hombro, o la vez que lo salvó de meterse en una pelea estúpida con Uriel y su séquito.

Y, por supuesto, la vez que Lucy, Michael y Gabe estaban en una muy fuerte pelea con sus padres, tan fuerte que hasta el piso vibraba por los gritos y los golpes de las pobres sillas y otros objetos al ser impactados contra la pared. Castiel sólo había tenido que mandarle un mensaje y a los cinco minutos Dean estaba frente a su casa en su inseparable Impala, Castiel sólo había tenido que saltar por la ventana y sin tener que dar ninguna explicación, Dean condujo por la carretera durante tres horas hasta llegar a un motel cualquiera, cerca de un parque eco turístico con una zona dedicada exclusivamente a la apicultura. Se quedaron ahí durante dos días, y Dean nunca le preguntó cuál era su necesidad por no estar en casa, tan sólo se lo llevó de ahí y lo acompañó todo el tiempo que fue necesario, ni siquiera le importaron los gastos o Sam o su padre, tan sólo se quedó ahí.

Trató de escribir unas palabras más en su cuaderno, pero no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera Dean y Ana riendo.

Meg dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. Par de idiotas. Sí, Cas estaba triste, y más que nada confundido, tratando de lidiar con sus sentimientos, se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, pero lo que ese…ese… _ángel_ no veía era que Dean volteaba a verlo cada pocos minutos, sin perderlo de vista y atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, más concentrado en él que en Ana por más que pareciera seguirle la conversación.

Sí, eran unos idiotas. Unos idiotas enamorados. Demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta.

Concluyendo que por más bueno que Castiel fuera en francés no iba a apoyar en nada, ella hizo el resto del trabajo sola y se lo entregó al profesor al final de la clase.

–Meg, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –Ella asintió, Dean volteó a mirar a Cas y le sonrió –Adelántate, te veo en el autobús.

El moreno asintió y salió del salón lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, era la hora de la salida, y si normalmente los pasillos estaban llenos a más no poder parecía que a esa hora todos los estudiantes se multiplicaban y era aún más difícil pasar, normalmente Dean le abría el camino a él y a Sam, pero él no era muy fanático de empujar a las personas y prefería dejar que la corriente lo llevara, aunque tardara más tiempo.

Para cuando pudo salir, Dean ya estaba afuera esperándolo sentado en el amplio barandal de cemento. Bajó de un salto y se le acercó.

–Sam se ha ido. Con Gabriel. –refunfuñó Dean, normalmente se iban juntos los tres, después de todo Dean y Sam vivían juntos y la casa de Cas estaba sólo unas cuantas calles más adelante, como a cinco minutos a pie.

–Tranquilo, mi hermano no lo va a violar ni nada parecido. –Dean se hizo el ofendido y miró hacia otro lado.

–Por cierto, nos metí en lo del Santa Secreto– El abrupto cambio de tema lo sorprendió. Dean sonrió traviesamente y Cas lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Para eso querías hablar con Meg? ¡Pero yo nunca dije que sí!

–Tranquilo amigo, te divertirás.

Castiel suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se subía al autobús, Dean Winchester sería su ruina.

–––

Meg esperaba sentada en el pasto de los jardines de la escuela a que su papá pasara por ella. Tarde, como de costumbre. Incluso Ana se había ido ya, y ella siempre trataba de quedarse con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suave pasto medio congelado que le picaba las mejillas.

Su mente voló a lo que había sucedido a la hora de la salida, Dean le había dado dos papeles para el Santa secreto, el de él y el de Castiel, aunque ella sospechaba que el moreno no estaba enterado de eso, a juzgar por las acciones de rubio. Y también estaba Castiel, su unicornio, tan perdidamente enamorado de Dean que no se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

En eso una brillante idea vino a su mente. Oh sí, sería genial.

Rio suavemente, maquinando todo el plan dentro de su cabeza cuando la bocina del auto de su padre sonó junto con su siempre grave voz.

–¡Meg, sube de una vez o vamos a llegar tarde!

–¡Ya voy papá! –contestó ella de igual modo, recogiendo su mochila y entrando al auto lo más rápido que pudo. Y es que Crowley, su papá, siempre estaba ocupado con algún negocio.

––

–¡Cállense! –Esta vez, ante el primer grito de Meg, todos callaron. –A todos les envié un mensaje ayer en la tarde o en la noche con el nombre de la persona de la que serán el Santa secreto. Les recuerdo que los regalos consisten en cinco días, el primero se empieza con cosas pequeñas y el último se da lo mejor, ¿todos entendieron? No hay un presupuesto mínimo, pero no sean unos malditos tacaños. En las mañanas me darán a mí o a alguna de las chicas que ya saben los regalos con el nombre de la persona a la que se lo van a dar, nosotras los repartiremos a lo largo del día, eso es todo.

–Hey, Cas, ¿me dirás quién te tocó? –le preguntó el rubio alzando las cejas juguetonamente. Cas negó con la cabeza –¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Es un secreto, Dean, se supone que el secretismo es el punto de todo esto.

–Bueno, pues entonces yo tampoco te lo diré.

En eso el profesor entró y, para la suerte o infortuna de Cas, los volvió a poner en los mismos equipos del día anterior. Una vez que estuvo trabajando con Meg, con el correspondiente texto a traducir dividido en dos para agilizar el trabajo, se atrevió a hablar.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–¿Hacer qué? –preguntó ella inocentemente sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

–Lo del Santa secreto.

–Ah, bueno, porque me pareció que era una buena idea para integrar a todo el salón y recibir regalos…

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –Cas la miró seriamente y ella rio.

–Fue algo al azar, los apunté a todos en una lista y después fui sacando sus papeles de un sombrero y los fui anotando –Cas la miró sospechosamente y negó con la cabeza.

–No te creo.

–Cree lo que quieras, querido. –Ambos callaron por un momento.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Porqué, ¿qué? –Cas bufó exasperado.

–En el caso hipotético de que lo hubieras hecho a propósito, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Meg sonrió, una sonrisa sincera, o al menos en ella, gatuna y atrevida.

–En el caso hipotético de que todo sea parte de un brillante plan mío, lo haría porque es divertido.

Cas sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje por centésima vez en ese día.

_Meg Masters: Hola unicornio, eres el Santa secreto de Dean Winchester. Diviértete._

–––

El regalo no era el problema, pensó Cas parado frente al enorme centro comercial esa misma tarde, conocía perfectamente a Dean, no tendría ninguna dificultad para saber qué le gustaba. El problema era qué darle que no lo delatara. No podía darle algo demasiado íntimo -como algo que Gabe odiara con lo que molestarlo –, levantaría sospechas. Tampoco podía darle cualquier cosa, porque el quinto día, cuando revelara su identidad, Dean no le perdonaría que le diera cosas tan impersonales como si no lo conociera. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Si le daba algo demasiado íntimo o privado cabía la posibilidad de que Dean comenzara a sospechar de sus sentimientos y todo se arruinaría.

Maldita sea, iba a matar a Meg.

––

Por la mañana dejó el pequeño paquete en la caja que estaba a la entrada de la escuela, custodiada por Meg en persona junto con otras chicas, incluidas Ana, Charlie, Jo y Ruby, incluso le pareció ver a Bella por alguna parte. Ese día no tenía ninguna clase con Dean hasta Francés, por lo que podía seguir pensando en lo que le daría los siguientes días hasta esa hora

El día pasó sorprendentemente rápido, incluso la clase de Historia, y eso que la maestra que la daba era una señora cincuentona que transmitía aburrimiento solo con su presencia. Para la hora de la entrega del primer regalo Cas no podía con la tensión. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Lo odiaría? Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de su elección.

Él y Dean se sentaron juntos de nuevo, al parecer ese día el profesor había acabado con la masacre de traducir textos (que al parecer había sido algo como un examen) y los había dejado que se volvieran a sentar como quisieran. En algún momento de la clase una chica tocó la puerta y entró al salón, era Charlie, con su corto cabello rojo y con un pequeño vestido de Santa, a su lado iba su novia Jo, vestida igual pero con botas de combate, a diferencia de Charlie, que llevaba converse. Meg se levantó y le pidió permiso al profesor para entregar los regalos, a lo que el profesor asintió de mala gana. Ambas chicas comenzaron a repartir los regalos entre las filas.

En algún momento Jo se acercó y le dio a Dean su paquete. La expresión ilusionada en sus ojos era inigualable. Dean abrió el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con emoción y sacó de la pequeña cajita un llavero de una nave de Star Trek, algo pequeño, lo sabía, pero en ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada más. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuanto vio los ojos brillantes de Dean, completamente satisfecho.

–Hombre, mira esto, es genial –El llavero tenía una pequeña luz roja que se activaba con un botón en la parte de abajo. Castiel rio aliviado.

–Novak, aquí está el tuyo – Ruby se acercó y dejó una pequeña estatua envuelta en periódico sobre la mesa. Dean lo miraba expectante. Catiel lo abrió con cuidado, a diferencia de Dean, tratando de no romper el papel. Una pequeña figura de porcelana lo miró en cuanto quitó el papel, era un ángel, con el cabello largo y negro y los ojos azules y amables. Castiel sonrió.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Dean.

–Muy ingenioso –contestó él riendo sinceramente.

–Sí, el tipo tiene muy buen gusto –halagó Dean complacido.

–––

Comprar el regalo del segundo día fue algo más sencillo, porque ya no tenía la incertidumbre de si sus ideas eran buenas o no, si un pequeño llavero le había fascinado a Dean, probablemente los siguientes regalos no lo decepcionarían.

Ese día le dio una caja de chocolates con caramelo, estaba seguro de que eran los favoritos de Dean, más de una vez se lo había dicho, y más de una vez lo había visto devorarlos probando así su punto. Sí, de ese regalo sí estaba confiado.

Recibió unas semillas de unas flores que, según la bolsa, eran muy buenas para las abejas.

––

El tercer día fue un poco más complicado porque requirió que fuera a otro lugar un poco más alejado del confortable y grande centro comercial. Dean amaba el rock clásico, y había una tienda especializada en esas cosas a unos treinta minutos en autobús de su casa, así que fue a la tienda y compró el álbum favorito de Led Zeppelin de Dean en vinil, podía apostar a que le gustaría.

Guardó el disco en su mochila con cuidado y salió de la tienda. Era un poco tarde, como las cinco, y todavía tenía que llegar a hacer tarea. Suspiró y caminó por la calle que lo llevaba a la parada del autobús, pero antes de que pudiera llegar algo lo interrumpió, o más bien alguien. Una pareja estaba sobre esa calle a pocos metros frente a él, el chico tenía a la chica contra la pared y ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, por lo que podía ver ambos se estaban besando y tocando por todas partes. Cas tragó duro y se dispuso a cruzar la calle para evitar un momento incómodo.

–¡Castiel, hermano! –Esa voz lo sorprendió tanto que se vio obligado a girarse a ver a la pareja. Lucifer estaba ahí parado, aún con la chica empotrada contra la pared y viéndolo con sorna. La chica era linda, tenía el cabello rojo recogido en un moño suelto y algo desarreglado.

–Lucy, ¿quién es ese niño? –Le preguntó la chica mordiendo suavemente su oreja, al parecer sin intenciones de ser liberada.

–Abadon, linda, te presento a mi hermano. –La chica, Abadon, lo miró con interés y se libró del agarre del otro. Se acercó con movimientos suaves y naturalmente sensuales a Castiel y lo miró con arrogancia y burla.

–Míralo, es adorable –Abadon le agarró la cara entre sus suaves manos con las uñas pintadas de negro y le dio vuelta para verla de todos lados, como si lo evaluara. Cas estaba empezando a sentirse raro.

–Abadon…

–Sólo lo estoy conociendo, Lucy –Contestó la chica con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, volvió a concentrar su atención en el moreno y acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de él, sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de tocarse, pero en el último momento Abadon se decidió por lamer lentamente la comisura de su boca. –No tiene mal sabor.

Castiel se estremeció. Abadon siguió toqueteándolo ante la mirada severa de Lucifer, mas no hizo nada por detenerla. En algún momento una de sus manos bajó a sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar el contorno.

–Vaya, pero si el niño sí se ejercita –rio apretando suavemente los músculos de sus brazos, su cara bajó y sus labios rozaban su cuello mientras su nariz tocaba su oreja, su respiración caliente hacía que Castiel se sintiera cada vez más expuesto. –Me pregunto…

–Abadon, es suficiente –Lucifer se iba a acercar, pero en el momento en que Abadon se disponía a bajar un poco más las manos, un muchacho le llegó por atrás le dijo con voz seria y amenazante.

–Déjalo.

Abadon se giró a ver al desconocido con una sonrisa sarcástica. Castiel aprovechó el momento para abrir los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta cuando había cerrado, y ver a su salvador. Aunque realmente no era necesario, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar. Dean estaba parado a un escaso metro de él, mirando a Abadon de una forma que dejaba muy claro que no se andaba con juegos. Ella le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de Castiel con suavidad, tomándose la libertad de alisar unas imaginarias arrugas en su camisa ante la furiosa mirada de Dean.

–Un placer conocerte, Castiel –le dijo seductoramente para caminar de vuelta con Lucifer, quien le dedicó una mirada rápida a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de alejarse con la chica, colocando una mano en su cintura.

En cuanto ambos se perdieron en la esquina de la siguiente calle, lejos de su vista, Castiel se dejó caer, sus piernas temblaban. Dean se arrodilló preocupado a su lado.

–Cas, ¿estás bien? –Él asintió ausentemente. –Maldita sea, ¿te hizo algo? Voy a matar a esa p-…

–No me hizo nada Dean –sonrió tranquilizadoramente, pero era una sonrisa débil y pequeña –Sólo me sorprendió, eso es todo. Pero estoy bien –Añadió ante la mirada dudosa de Dean.

–De acuerdo. –Dean se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Cas para ayudarlo.

–Gracias –murmuró mientras se levantaba.

–¿Qué hacías por aquí, de todas formas? –Le preguntó Dean alzando una ceja. Castiel recordó el vinil en su mochila, esperaba que siguiera intacto aun cuando dejó caer su mochila.

–Compraba unas cosas para…Gabe –añadió en el último segundo. Ese nombre hizo que Dean frunciera el ceño y desistiera de seguir preguntando. –¿Qué hay de ti?

Dean ocultó rápidamente una bolsa que tenía en la mano tras su espalda y le sonrió a Cas burlonamente.

–Mi regalo de Santa secreto, pero como es un secreto no te lo mostraré –Dean rio y Castiel negó algo divertido.

–Deberíamos irnos, anda. –Tomaron el autobús y todo lo sucedido con Abadon quedó en el olvido.

Al menos hasta esa noche.

En cuanto llegó Gabe casi le salta encima y lo revisó por todos lados, como buscando alguna cosa fuera de lo normal.

–¿Gabriel? ¿Pero qué estás…?

–Lucy me llamó –Dijo el otro como toda explicación. Castiel bufó con resignación y esperó a que la inspección de su hermano terminara.

–Estábamos tan preocupados, Lucy dice que parecías estar en shock cuando te dejó con ese completo extraño.

–¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado? –Preguntó Castiel en voz baja, Gabe rodó los ojos y lo llevó a su habitación, una vez ahí lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y él mismo se sentó a su lado.

–Pensamos que como Abadon no te violó ahí mismo, ese desconocido lo haría, tuve que cancelar mi cita con Sammy para venir aquí.

–En primer lugar, estoy bien, en serio. En segundo lugar, no estaba en shock. En tercer lugar, no era un extraño, era Dean. –El humor de Gabriel mejoró considerablemente al escuchar eso, volviendo a su personalidad bromista.

–Así que el príncipe azul llegó al rescate, ya veo. –Gabe sonrió traviesamente y Cas le aventó una almohada, algo sonrojado. Maldito fuera el momento en que decidió que contarle a su hermano de sus sentimientos por Dean era una buena idea.

–Y tú podrías dejar de toquetear a Sam enfrente de Dean, sabes que eso lo molesta –cambió deliberadamente de tema y Gabe se encogió de hombros.

–A Sammy no le molesta.

–Pero a Dean sí.

–Míralo de esta manera, cuando tú y él salgan, el podrá toquetearte todo lo que quiera como venganza.

Gabe se rio fuertemente y Cas le aventó otra almohada directo a la cara.

––

Era miércoles, y no tenían francés. La misma caja para colocar los regalos estaba en la entrada, como los días anteriores. Castiel dejó el disco con cuidado ante la curiosa mirada de Jo, quien miró el paquete envuelto en el mismo papel de regalo con ojo crítico por un momento.

–¿Un disco? –Preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

–Vinil –completó él y ella asintió con la cabeza, viendo el regalo con aprobación.

Todas las chicas usaban el traje de Santa, y más de un chico se quedaba viendo embobado el trasero de Jo, pero la chica los corría con algunas palabras y señas no aptas para menores, incluso Charlie los miraba amenazante. Por otra parte, chicas como Bella o Ruby amaban la atención, aunque fingían no darse cuenta de que todos las miraban. Y Meg… Bueno, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada a ella. Ese día no fue la excepción y un valiente y estúpido chico tuvo la brillante idea de acercarse a pedirle el número a Jo, pero fue rápidamente intimidado por un puntapié de Charlie, mientras le recordaba _amablemente_ que se alejara de su novia. Jo y Cas rieron.

–Veo que todo sigue igual por aquí.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy buena –Jo dio una sensual vuelta y Cas rio. –Deberías irte antes de que Charlie decida que eres una potencial amenaza –La pelirroja se acercó y recargó la barbilla en el hombro de su novia mientras le sacaba la lengua a Cas.

–No hay problema con él, está con Dean.

Cas se fue casi corriendo de ahí, rojo de vergüenza, escuchando las estridentes risas de Jo y Charlie.

Su regalo llegó cuando estaba en Biología, a tiempo para el segundo periodo. Era una playera bastante simple con unas palabras “Coffe before Boys” sólo eso. Cas la amó, y para el inicio del segundo periodo ya la tenía puesta. Hasta el momento había amado todos sus regalos, pero una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba quién podría conocerlo tan bien.

––

El cuarto día Cas decidió dar algo más personalizado. Y eligió bien, porque cuando Dean abrió el regalo de ese día, a mitad de la clase de francés, Cas supo sin lugar a dudas que su expresión de completa felicidad era invaluable.

–Hey…Cas, mira esto –Dean le dejó ver una pequeña tarjeta de regalo de su panadería favorita, especializada, por su puesto, en pies de todo tipo y de todos los sabores inimaginables. –Veinte dólares… Tengo veinte dólares para gastar en pies.

Cas sonrió sinceramente, la felicidad y éxtasis del rubio eran casi palpables. Una chica dejó una pequeña cajita en su mesa. Era pequeña, y azul, con un moño igualmente azul pero de un tono más oscuro. Abrió la tapa de la cajita con curiosidad y lo que vio adentro lo dejó sin palabras.

Con la boca abierta de asombro sacó una delgada cadena plateada, tenía un dije colgando; unas alas, al parecer, unas hermosas y muy bien hechas alas de ángel. En cada ala tenía gravada una letra, en el ala izquierda una C y en la derecha una N.

–…Es precioso –dijo para sí mismo, pero Dean lo escuchó y sonrió enormemente. Castiel siguió admirando la bella cadena por unos minutos con asombro.

–¿Me permites, Castiel Novak? –Dean tomó la cadena entre sus dedos y se puso de espaldas a Cas, quien se estremeció un poco ante el contacto del frío metal. Cuando Dean terminó de abrocharla hizo que Cas se diera la vuelta para verlo de frente y sonrió con algo que Castiel no pudo identificar, pero que lo hizo sentirse infinitamente cálido por dentro.

–Te queda perfecto. –Los ojos de Dean brillaron, Castiel bajó la mirada hacia la cadena y sonrió.

––

El quinto y último día, las chicas no estaban en la entrada para recibir los regalos, se suponía que ese día cada quién entregaría el regalo personalmente, pero Cas estaba más nervioso e inseguro que cualquier otro día. Había hablado con Gabriel la noche anterior, y aunque en ese momento le había parecido una buena idea, estando ahí en la escuela con el peso de su decisión cayéndole en los hombros, se sentía muy inseguro, y cada vez que metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y tocaba los bordes del sobre sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Tomó una respiración profunda para armarse de valor y entrar a la escuela, no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Después de todo, lo peor que podía pasar era perder por siempre a su mejor amigo.

Cabizbajo y muy preocupado, entró a la clase de inglés, y pese a que normalmente le gustaba la materia, ese día no le podía importar menos. Se sentó junto a la ventana, tratando de pasar desapercibido, sin embargo no funcionó, y a los pocos minutos Dean se le acercó con una sonrisa radiante.

–¡Cas! Te estaba buscando, tengo que decirte algo.

–Dean, yo…– La profesora entró y les ordenó a todos que se sentaran. Dean lo miró como pidiendo disculpas y tomó asiento al otro lado del salón, para el alivio de Cas. La clase siguió su curso normal. Cas podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Dean en su espalda, pero fingía no darse cuenta y tomaba apuntes de todo lo que la profesora decía, aunque realmente no supiera ni lo que estaba escribiendo. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el sobre dentro de su bolsillo.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora, Cas tomó todos sus libros con prisa y los arrojó dentro de la mochila sin cuidado, ansioso por irse, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Cas casi salta del susto.

–¡Hey, espera! –Dean lo miraba confundido, pero Cas sentía que su mano sobre su hombro lo quemaba pese a que la ropa se interponía entre ambos. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos –Mira, sólo quería decirte…

–Puede esperar. –Lo interrumpió Cas, dándole el sobre que Dean aceptó extrañado. Cuando Dean hizo amago de tomar el sobre, Cas lo apartó unos centímetros. Dean lo miró como si estuviera loco. –Es para ti, pero hazme un favor, ¿sí? No lo abras hasta que estés solo, y… Trata de no odiarme.

Susurró la última frase con la mirada baja, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Dean. Le dio el sobre y sin perder tiempo, desapareció entre el mar de gente. Dean no pudo hacer más que mirar el sobre con curiosidad.

Por su parte, Cas podía sentir que las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, pensó que sería más fácil, que no le dolería tanto pensar que probablemente esa era la última vez que podría ver a la cara a Dean sin notar el desprecio absoluto. Pero no, no había sido fácil, y cada milisegundo que pasó con él le recordó que probablemente ese había sido el peor error de su vida.

––

A decir verdad, Dean se moría de la curiosidad por abrir el sobre en ese mismo instante, pero tendría que respetar los deseos de Cas y esperar un poco más. Además, quería verlo, Dean tenía preparado su regalo, pero Cas había huido antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de confesarle que era su Santa secreto, lo que sea que hubiera en ese sobre lo tenía suficientemente nervioso como para salir huyendo.

Observó el sobre como si este le fuera a dar todas las respuestas. O quizás sí lo haría. Total, la clase de Química no podía ser más interesante que lo que hubiera dentro del sobre, con ese pensamiento en mente Dean se abrió paso hasta el baño, había un par de chicos fumando, pero Dean no les dio importancia y se metió al primer cubículo libre que encontró. Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y abrió el sobre, adentro encontró una simple hoja doblada cuidadosamente a la mitad. Una carta.

_Querido Dean:_

_¡Sorpresa! Yo soy tu Santa secreto, aunque me sorprendería si a estas alturas no lo hubieras sospechado ya, es decir, mis regalos fueron básicamente cosas que siempre me has dicho que quieres, perdona mi falta de imaginación. En fin, no sabía qué regalarte este día, así que hablé con Gabe (Deja de odiarlo por cinco minutos y sigue leyendo) y me sugirió esto. Al principio no estaba convencido, una carta no me parecía gran cosa para el quinto día, pero Gabe y Sam me acabaron convenciendo. Aunque para el momento en que leas esto probablemente yo siga igual de inseguro que cuando la escribí._

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirte que por favor no me odies. En cualquier caso, quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos._

_Dean, tú eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, y no estoy exagerando; eres maravilloso. Hace muchos años que te conozco y siempre he sabido que no hay nadie como tú; eres amable, te comprometes con las cosas que te apasionan y nunca dudas en ayudar a quien puedas, siempre tratas de sonreír sin importar la situación y más de una vez me has ayudado cuando lo necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio, te preocupas por las personas que te importan y harías lo que sea por ellos, Sam es un ejemplo de eso, yo sé que en realidad no odias a Gabe, sólo estás preocupado de que Sam salga herido. Eres increíble, y no hay nadie como tú, estoy seguro de eso._

_Hace años que te conozco, desde que éramos niños, pero apenas hace unos cuantos años que lo que siento por ti es algo más grande que admiración o amistad, me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti, y espero que si cuando acabes de leer esto no me odias, podamos salir algún día, tener una cita o algo así. ¿Incluso podríamos hacerlo formal?_

_Entiendo si esto te causa repulsión o algo así, y no espero que me correspondas, sólo pensé que era momento de que lo supieras, y en verdad espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos._

_Tuyo: Cas._

––

Cas evitó a Dean a la hora del almuerzo, se ofreció a ayudarle a la maestra de Historia a llevar unas cosas a la sala de maestros, y cualquiera sabía que cuando entrabas ahí, esa señora no te dejaba salir en horas, porque curiosamente una vez ahí se acordaba de que necesitaba muchas cosas más. Castiel lo sabía, por supuesto, y por eso se ofreció. 

Llegó la última hora y por más que tratara no podía seguir evitando a Dean, corrió a su casillero a sacar unas cosas, pero al llegar se encontró con una hoja azul doblada a la mitad pegada a la puerta del casillero. La hoja tenía un pequeño dibujo de un Santa además de unas pocas palabras.

 _“¿Adivina qué? ¡También soy tu Santa secreto! Encuéntrame atrás del gimnasio para que te de tu último regalo_ ”

Y así lo hizo, el gimnasio era una fea construcción gris separada del resto de la escuela, pero la parte de atrás era conocida por ser el escondite de todos los alumnos cuando se querían saltar clase o fumar en algún lugar que no fuera el baño, pero a esa hora estaba totalmente desierto. Dean estaba sentado junto a una repisa llena de balones, pero levantó la vista en cuanto lo escuchó llegar. Su expresión era indescifrable. Cas se quedó parado donde estaba, sin saber si acercarse era una buena idea, finalmente Dean se levantó y caminó hacia él, estaban tan cerca que Cas suponía que Dean podía escuchar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

–Dean, déjame explicarte…

–No hay nada que explicar.

Ante la mirada atónita de Cas, Dean colocó una de sus manos en la cintura ajena y la otra mano en su cuello y lo atrajo suavemente hacia él, lo siguiente que Castiel supo es que se estaban besando. Los labios de Dean eran suaves y cálidos, y parecía que encajaban perfectamente con los suyos. Sin darse realmente cuenta Cas había entreabierto los labios, acción que el rubio aprovechó para profundizar un poco más el beso. Cas no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran esos labios presionados contra los suyos, y no podía imaginar que hubiera algo más perfecto que eso.

Cuando se separaron, Dean lo miró con los ojos brillantes y lo soltó para sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón con una sonrisa.

–Te tenía otra cosa, pero supongo que puede esperar para otra ocasión. Te veo mañana.

Dean le entregó otra hoja doblada, esta vez verde. Cas la miró por unos instantes y cuando levantó la vista Dean ya se estaba alejando de ahí. Muerto de curiosidad, Cas desdobló la hoja y lo que leyó lo dejó sin palabras.

_“No me quedó claro si me estabas invitando a salir o si me pediste ser tu novio, pero a cualquier cosa; Sí”_

**Author's Note:**

> *Bromista: La mejor traducción que encontré para Trickster, porque, sinceramente, embaucador se saldría de contexto.
> 
> Una bella persona en fanfiction me ayudó a corregir las frases en francés. En serio, muchísimas gracias, espero que ahora tenga más sentido.
> 
> Y por si alguien se le pregunta, lo que dice es lo siguiente.
> 
> – Si tanto te molesta, dile –dijo Meg un rato después al notar la expresión de Cas, estaba frunciendo el ceño y apretando su pluma más de lo debido. Las risas de Dean y Ana se escuchaban demasiado altas, a su consideración. El profesor los miró sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada, podían haber apostado a que era porque estaban hablando en francés. – No pierdes nada.
> 
> – Claro, solo está la posibilidad de que me deje de hablar. Para siempre. – Meg rodó los ojos.
> 
> – Eso no pasará.
> 
> – Tú no lo sabes. –Cas bajó la mirada, asegurándose de que sus ojos quedaran fuera de la vista de la chica, prefería evitar la humillación total, muchas gracias.


End file.
